


Anything

by Disgruntled Isaballe (AprilwithaBlueGuitar)



Series: Faye-ever and Always [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Declarations Of Love, F/M, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Stream of Consciousness, Yandere, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilwithaBlueGuitar/pseuds/Disgruntled%20Isaballe
Summary: Based on support C with Alm and Faye in the Deliverance Hideout."I'll fight for any cause you desire. Just promise to look at me! Promise to look at me!"With the new burden of helming the Deliverance and the battle up to that point wearing on Alm, Faye decides to enforce that promise herself.





	Anything

Responsibility.   
  
The word was a foreign one in a foreign context in a foreign way of life. The gravity of the situation Alm was now in charge of seemed to set in as time passed in the hideout. He seemed to spend all his time alone now. It was time any leader would need for some peace of mind to sort through things that happened too fast to process. Grey, Kliff and Tobin were worried for their friend and their futures but also felt the rush of battle and adventure, Silque and Clair seemed to relish in the boy's newfound destiny and provided him words of wisdom and words of praise respectively, and Lukas and Clive needed him as much as possible to discuss plans and meet the remaining troops to build morale for the ragtag army against an enemy that almost seemed like a towering leviathan.

That left Faye. Alone with all her longings and self-doubts. She truly felt the most troubled out of all of them in her eyes. Losing her precious Alm...she couldn't bare the thought of it and with his newfound duties, she felt more distant from him than ever. She hated that feeling. From when she was a child to now as a young woman, Faye never felt as if she was regarded for what she was worth and this made her own self-value plummet with the years passing.   
  
It was, at first, Celica and now it was the war, things that were out of her reach of understanding and that she didn't want to understand. She just wanted Alm. Her Alm. 

 _"I'll fight for any cause you desire. Just promise to look at me! Promise to look at me!"_    
  
_"Now, shall I go out there and slay more of your enemies for you?!"_

Yes, she would even shed as much blood as she would have never thought she would before - just for him. There wouldn't be a second thought to it. 

It was another night in the Deliverance hideout.  Faye couldn't sleep and everyone seemed to be asleep for the most part. Usually during nights like these melancholy would overtake her and she would drown in her own thoughts. But tonight, she felt needy and aggravated. She wasn't a child anymore.   
  
Faye's slender hands travelled up to her chest and she slowly squeezed, kneaded and tugged at her ample endowments. They were a good handful, maybe more than a handful, that were prominent through her dress. Though no man noticed, not that she would care if they did, she would only bare herself to him and as such, after stifling her quiet moans of his name, she forced her hands away. She felt guilty for masturbating or touching the parts of her body that were reserved for him. All of her body was one sensitive powder keg waiting for the littlest sign of fire to explode but it never came. It was driving her to the brink of madness. 

_'Gods, I can't take this anymore!"_

Faye slowly rose to her feet, keeping her eyes on the sleeping women next to her. If Slique or Clair saw her sneaking off by herself with all the terrors about and such, she wouldn't hear the end of it. To that end, she took her sword too. She would hope to sneak by the undead monsters should she come across them but it was always good to be prepared. The halls were torchlit still but dimly. The place sent shiver's up the straw-haired girl's back. What bunch of lunatics would willingly make their hideout such a dangerous place?  
  
Faye came across a few of the terrors that prowled the halls but kept extremely quiet and moved past them. Each encounter sent her heart into overdrive but she knew that if she persevered it'd be worth it all. Eventually she heard footsteps. They were coming from around the corner of a corridor she was coming up upon. She slightly edged forward and looked...  
  
The green hair gave him away. Alm. She was finally close to her Alm. She watched him as he went into one of the room and waited to see if anyone was following him. No one else came. Faye quickly crept into the doorway. Alm didn't notice her standing there yet. He wore a drained expression that made her stomach drop. If the toll wasn't starting to appear before, it was now but he made sure to hide it lest he lower the morale of those he was leading. She couldn't imagine how it must feel. 

He took off his armor but only the breastplate. He felt too tired to remove anything else or do anything else. He sank onto the bed and sighed, his eyes to the ground.

  
"Alm..."   
  
Alm spun around out of surprise to see his childhood friend standing in the doorways. His tired eyes lit up as he came back to the reality of the present from the futures in his thoughts. 

"Faye! What are you- How long were you there?" 

Faye entered and shut the wooden door behind her. "Not too long. I was looking for you actually." 

Alm shot her a look of worry and exasperation. "Faye...I've told you to be safe. These halls are winding and crawling with those  _things_. It's dangerous!" 

"I can handle myself. After all, I sparred with you too, remember? It wasn't much or often but you were such a great teacher. I learned a lot from those times."

Alm  chuckled and ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment. "I think you gave me too much credit. I barely knew what I was doing and even then, I only did it because you practically begged me. It didn't feel right sparring with...you know...a girl. I didn't want you to get hurt."    
  
"You're always so considerate of my feelings, Alm." She came closer to the bed and sat down beside him. "Chivalrous and brave and... ~~handsome~~ like any knight should be. Let me help you there."   
  
She crouched down and undid the leg guards and foot armor, taking them off and casting them aside. Her amber eyes trailed over his form as she worked to remove the rest of his armor and was met with little resistance.   
  
"There! You're free!" Alm smiled at her and put his feet up onto the bed. "Thank you, Faye. It means a lot that you're fighting alongside me. You're a good friend, my oldest friend. You always try your hardest to make me happy but..."

"But what?"   
  
"I think you should try to be happy for your own wellbeing. I appreciate all you do for me but neglecting your own needs isn't healthy. Don't you plan to settle down and live a nice, peaceful life away from this? I may not even s-"

Faye cut him off with her lips. His eyes widened in surprise and he was still for a moment until he regained his bearings and gently pushed her away.  
  
"Why?" She asked. The hurt saturated her voice and eyes. "Why, Alm, tell me?"  
  
Alm turned his head elsewhere, anywhere but Faye. "I made a promise, Faye. I can't break it. I'm sorry."  
  
_Her. A girl that he hasn't seen in years, that he doesn't even know if she is alive or dead, that he only knew for a brief moment. She with flowing red hair, beautiful fair skin and big, expressive eyes the color of rubies, and a wiseness beyond her years. He was in love with a fantasy.  
  
_ Faye shook her head as she rose to her feet. "No. No. No no no no no. I won't take it for an answer, Alm."  
  
"Faye-"  
  
"When I said, I'd do anything for you," Faye began. Her cloak fell to the floor. Then her dress. She pulled him upright by his hand and knelt down, placing his palm on one of her breasts. "I meant _anything_ , Alm. **_Anything._** "   
  
Alm shut his eyes and tried to pull away but Faye kept her grip firm and sturdy. "What are you so afraid of Alm? I'm real, I'm right here. You can touch me. You can hold me. You can kiss me. You can command me to do anything you want for you. My body, my heart, my soul - they're all for you!"   
  
"Faye, do you even hear yourself?! Put your clothes back on and have some dignity for yourself!" Alm couldn't believe that this was the same, meek, easily flustered Faye. The pure, humble and kind farm girl of Ram's Village. He knew of her feelings but didn't want to let her down hard and tried his best to divert them elsewhere but he could now see that only stoked the fire.   
  
"We're at war, dignity doesn't exist here. You and I could die tomorrow and what purpose would dignity serve? I'm tired of being quiet and holding everything in. Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me!"   
  
The sudden increase in volume and pitch combined with her words made his eyes open out of sheer confoundment. She had taken off her undergarments. Her hair was full and hanging down with the torch's fire giving it a golden shimmer. Her bottom was square on his crotch now. She still had not let go of his hand but had moved it to the most private area of her body. He could feel his fingers drenched from her folds and the heat resonating from within. Alm couldn't help his biological reaction but his will, as strong as it was, was wavering like the flame. He tried his hardest to keep it firm and bright. Mila knows he tried.  
  
Faye used his hand to stroke herself and used the other hand to knead her breast. "This is what you do to me, Alm. Every second, every minute, every hour, every day. When I killed my first enemy on the battlefield, I was horrified. But then, you praised me. You praised me, Alm!" She shut her eyes as a tremor shook her body. She was already so close. So so close.  
  
" _ **The**_ enemy was now **_your_** enemies and your enemies are mine to deal with. Every swing and every life taken was to keep you safe. I don't care about anything else. Only you." She bit her lips, just trying to hold on a little bit longer.   
  
"Alm, Alm, Alm, Alm, Alm, Alm. Alm,  _Alm, Alm!"  
  
_ She accidently brushed against something that sent her mind reeling and pushed her over the edge. Her eyes rolled up and she grit her teeth as her hips bucked; she released his hand and violently rubbed herself and came so hard that she soaked his clothes up to his face and hair. She tried to get his name out but only a gurgle came out as if her orgasm had its hands around her throat. But if she could speak, everyone in the hideout and beyond would hear his name.   
  
She breathed heavily and cast her unfocused eyes in Alm's direction, practically glowing from the sweat conjured by the intense feeling she just experienced. He pushed her off of him. He was shaking. His hand wiped her fluids off of his face and he let out a trembling breath.  
  
"Alm...I..." Faye had no words to say to him. It was her selfish desire and lack of inhibitions that lead to this. She knew that this act was unforgiveable and felt regret start to take seed...among other more hopeless feelings.  
  
"You said you'd do anything for me, right?" He said after a few minutes of silence. She reluctantly nodded. "What you did...was the opposite of what I wanted. You broke your promise and you broke mine."  
  
"Alm..." She reached out towards him and he grabbed her hand in a tight vicegrip. His eyes found hers and they were brimming with so much anger that she almost shrank out of pure fear. He pulled her and twisted her around forcefully and pushed her face into the bed hard.  
  
"You don't understand anything about the situation at hand, do you? It's all about you! Do you have any idea of what I have on my shoulders?"  
  
He raised his free hand as far back as his shoulder would allow and then brought it down upon her bare ass.  
  
"Agghhhhmmmph!" She yelled out but was muffled by being ground into the bed. He raised his hand and struck again and again and again. Tears streamed down her face from the pain, she wasn't used to such harsh treatment despite getting little injuries out on the field. Still, oddly, she felt more and more pleasure as he hit. The hardest slaps made her body clench and soon she was moaning into the bedsheets. All his attention was on her. It didn't matter if it was anger; it only showed that he cared enough about her behavior to discipline her. In her perception, anyways. With the last and final slap, Faye came again and screamed into the sheets, her nails ripping the fabric as she gripped them with all her strength. He finally let her up for full breathfuls of air which she took in gratefully.  
  
But he wasn't done yet. "I'll give you exactly what you want then. And maybe you'll think twice about doing what you did a second time." He pulled her off the bed and onto the cold stone floor, relinquishing her hand but taking a hold of her hair. He pulled so that he can look at her tearstained face. Her eyes glowed with utmost devotion and trust. It didn't matter what he did, so long as he did it to her, she would gratefully take it.  
  
"I love you so much." Faye whispered. "I love you."  
  
Alm was furious before and still was now; even so treating his friend like that... It felt so wrong. But those words and the way she said them finally fully destroyed the self-restraint he had built to prevent this from happening. She looked beautiful, she was offering herself fully to him, and in the heat of this deadly situation he has willingly volunteered himself for with its stresses and worries and lives to protect, he couldn't wait for something that may never come. He had built up his emotions just as long as she had but they weren't for her, she was just there to receive them. And receive them she would.  
  
Alm shed his clothing and Faye's fingers had no chance to even reach their intended destination. She was pulled forward and she was face to face with his cock. Her warm breath ran up it and she made to move for it but Alm pulled her head back.   
  
"No."   
  
Before she had time to protest, her mouth was suddenly filled to the brim. Faye gagged and looked up at him. She smiled. Alm went forward and fucked her face. Spit and throat slime coated his cock in abundance with each thrust and Faye encouraged him to go harder and deeper with no regard to her own wellbeing. Her fingers had already made her come and even without touching herself, one orgasm after another rocked her body as her love, her knight, and her owner had his way with punishing her for her selfishness.  
  
"Faye, I'm-" Alm started but Faye already had braced herself. He grabbed her head and forced her to take him all the way as he exploded down her throat. "Faye, oh Mila almighty!" He tried to pull away when the sensation became too great but she locked her arms around his legs and sucked and swallowed until he could barely stand. Faye finally let go, taking in precious oxygen, as Alm fell back onto the bed, drained. Faye got up and joined him, placing her head on his heaving chest.  
  
"I told you Alm. _I'd do anything."_  

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting while having an massive headache because I couldn't quench Faye's thirst in game. And I seriously believe if this wasn't a Nintendo game, she would go to this degree and even more judging by her supports. Anyway, Faye is babe and I hope you enjoyed. I may do Setsuna next since she's my favorite FE girl.


End file.
